Vengeful Winds
by Zebu the Cow
Summary: Jordan Landvik, a child of a minor god sees his mother ripped out of a plane through a whole in a lightning storm with unnaturally strong winds. Stricken by grief and anger towards a certain god, he travels with his sister to camp half blood to begin his journey. JordanxReyna and all story couples like Percabeth, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Calypso. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sooo a new fanfic from me, hope you like it! Read and review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I leaned back in my chair on the airplane, listening to the drone of the engines. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sinking feeling of the soft cushions. Suddenly, our plane started shaking violently and a voice popped up on the intercom. _Attention all passengers, we are currently in turbulent airs, please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts, thank you._ I frantically looked to my mother, knowing she was scared of airplanes, despite the fact she was married to a pilot. My father, the pilot, left us before I was born, but for some reason, my mother held no grudge against him. There were days when she would stare out at the sky and I knew, somehow I knew she was thinking about my father. Now, we were on a plane ride to Virginia, to meet my sister, Nicole, who was at our grandparents, "building character" since she was always the unruly one. Anyways, as the plane shook , Mom's hands gripped the arm rest tighter and tighter, knuckles turning white. Suddenly, we heard a crack of thunder and our plane shook even more violently, causing people to scream as our plane went up and down. THen the unthinkable happened, lightning struck the wing, blowing off a significant chunk of it. Everyone single person started to panic; babies cried, mothers hugged their children, fathers sitting there, tears rolling off of their face. Our plane started to spiral out of control. I looked back to my mother and was surprised that she wasn't screaming, but instead, she was praying. I never knew my mother was one of the religious type, but I caught some whispered words, "Notus… protect… camp…" Mom opened her eyes, held my hand and smiled at me with those sad grey eyes, the color that I had inherited for one of my eyes, the other one, the left one being red. Mutations sure are funny, huh? Anyways, tears were rolling off her face as she said, "Jordan, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." I said, realizing this may be the last few minutes of my life.

"When you survive the crash, go look for your sister. Your grandparents will explain everything to you."

A crack of thunder and flash of lightning made everyone scream even louder. Suddenly, the roof above us cracked open a bit, allowing the wind to rush in, howling like a thousand lost souls. The crack widened, turning into a hole, it went from a thousand to a million. Loose objects got sucked out of the plane. My mother looked at me with those sad eyes again, "Good bye Jordan." Then she was sucked out of the plane. I screamed the loudest. Anguish crushed me as I looked at where my mother sat only seconds before and saw the problem: Her seat belt of broken, the latch wouldn't hold properly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I screamed louder, screamed at the sky, demanding to give her back. Then all of a sudden, the plane crashed, slamming into the ground and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was hanging from my seat belt, the plane in ruins, dead bodies everywhere. I groaned and unbuckled my seatbelt, falling onto the ground. I stumbled a few steps and tripped, falling face first into the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my back and looked at the sky. I heard a scream. Not the screams of a person, but the screams of an eagle. I blinked my eyes as I saw a dot in the sky growing larger and larger. After a few seconds, it grew to significant proportions. Within a few more seconds, there was a giant eagle speeding towards me, talons out stretched, prepared to kill. The closed my eyes and thought, _I can now join you mother._ But the killing blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw that the eagle was thrown up into the air, wrapped in a shimmering wave of hot wind, then slammed into the ground violently, exploding into golden dust. I looked at the dust, shocked, mouth open, uncomprehending. I stared as the hot wind swirled and swirled, growing more and more solid, until a man stood there. A man with red eyes and bronze skin, exactly like mine except mine was lighter. Somehow, before he even said it, I knew who he was. I don't know how, but I knew.

"Son." The man said.

"Da- Dad?" I stuttered, "Who… How…"

"Come with me, Jordan." He said, as I was lifted up by a draft of warm wind. The warm air on my back was soothing and before I knew it, I fell asleep looking at the face of my long lost father, flying beside me.

When I woke up, I was crying, I dreamt of my Mom, her soft beautiful face, then she was ripped away from me by the wind. I turned left and saw my father, sitting there, talking to my grandparents, while my sister sat there, tears rolling down her face.

"We are all grief stricken, but the children must go to camp, it's safer for them, for all of you." I heard my father say.

"I already lost my daughter, now you want to take my grandchildren away, too?" Grandma weeped.

"I don't care if you are a god, Notus, but I will beat you up if you try to touch my grandkids." Grandpa growled menacingly. Notus? Why did that name sound familiar. I thought back hard and remembered my mom said that name when she was praying. Could it be that my mom was praying to Notus?

"Dad?" I said, sitting up. Grandma rushed over to me and grabbed me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, son, I will not be staying here for long." Dad said, he then turned to my grandparents, "Do not say I did not warn you when the monsters come." Then he disappeared in a swirl of hot shimmering air.

"Grandpa, what's happening?" I asked., while Nicole stared at the place where Dad disappeared, speechless.

"Jordan, Nicole, we have to have a talk." Grandpa said, waving to us to sit closer, "Do you know about the gods and goddesses?"

"Grandpa, this isn't one of the story time about Norse myths." Nicole groaned exasperated. Grandpa and grandma used to always talk about Norse mythology with us since they were from Norway

"This isn't about the Norse gods," Grandpa said, looking at her sternly, "Though they exist, we are talking about the Greek and Roman ones right now."

"You mean Zeus?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Zeus and all the other ones, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, and so on. They all exist. Sometimes, they come down to the mortal world, or up to the mortal world in some cases, and have children with mortals. Their offspring are called demigods, and those are what you are, demigods."

"Dad said something about a camp and so did mom before she…" I trailed off, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's a camp where demigods live and train."

"Are they safe there?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you let us go?!" I shouted. Nicole stared at me in shock. She was usually the wild one, and I the calm one. The last time I let loose my anger was 5 years ago when I was ten and that was when someone was bullying me and I punched him in the face, bleeding his nose.

"I don't want to lose you two, too. Not after what happened." Grandpa said, face getting a bit dark.

"Dad said something about monsters, what does he mean?"

"Not only are there gods and goddesses, there are monsters that attack people, mostly demigods. They can smell the scent of a demigod."

"Won't they be obvious, I mean, they're monsters."

"No, they can disguise themselves as humans using the Mist. The Mist is something that obscures things so mortals can comprehend them. Sometimes, it can even affect demigods." The second he said that, someone knocked on our door.

"I'll go get it." I said, standing up and walking to the door. I opened a door and saw a tall muscular UPS worker standing there.

"Package for Mr. and Mrs. Landvik." The man said gruffly, holding up a package.

I turned my head and called for Grandpa.

Suddenly, Grandpa screamed, "Get down!"

Instantly I hit the floor as he had an authoritative voice. I saw something fly over my head followed by a _thunk!_ I turned around when I heard something behind me roar. Standing before me was a three meter tall thing with one eyes, roaring in pain as there was a kitchen knife stuck in its shoulder.

"Gah!" I yelped and scurried back.

"Maria, Nicole, Jordan, all of you, run, I got this!" Grandpa yelled, brandishing another kitchen knife. Grandma and Nicole instantly went for the fire escape. I tried to stand up, but was grabbed by the monster. The thing lifted me from the ground and sniffed me.

"Ahhh… A son of Notus, I haven't had a hot meal in ages." The thing rumbled. He started to open his mouth.

"NOOO!" I heard Grandpa scream. Just as the monster's jaws were going to chomp my head off, I gave a scream of terror and felt the air around me heat up to past boiling point. The monster screamed and dropped me and started to convulse on the ground, it's body steaming, smoke coming out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Some even came out from his behind. The monster dropped onto the ground, dead. Tentatively, Grandpa inched forward and nudged the carcass with his foot. The corpse crumbled at his touch, blowing away in the wind.

"He- He dried up." Grandpa said, looking at me in wonder.

"How did you know he was a monster?" I asked him, panting.

"UPS doesn't work on Sundays." He said, still staring at me.

"Grandpa, it's Saturday."

"Whatever." Grandpa said, waving his hand dismissively.

Grandpa and I walked to the back of the house to look for Grandma and Nicole. When we found them they were just about climb out of the fire escape.

"The cyclops is gone." Grandpa said.

"What? How?" Nicole asked.

"Jordan here got rid of it." Grandpa said, patting me proudly on the back.

"I- I don't even know how I did it." I stammered.

"Maria, come here, let me talk with you in private." My grandparents left the room, whispering.

"What happened back there?"

"The- The postal worker turned into a… a cyclops or something and it grabbed m, called me a son of Notus and he said I was a hot-" I began.

"Hold it." Nicole cut in, "A monster called you hot?"

"Hell no! I was going to say 'a hot meal'! Jesus, listen Nicole! Anyways, when he tried to eat me, I did the only sensible thing, I screamed, but when I did scream, the air suddenly got really hot and the cyclops had it's whole body dried up. When Gramps kicked it, it crumbled into dust and the wind blew it up away." I finished.

"Do- Do you think what Gramps said was true?"

"Of course! I saw a freaking cyclops and we all saw Dad disappear into thin air! Hell, if someone told me that unicorns existed, I would believe that lunatic!"

"Unicorns do in fact exist." A voice suddenly said.

"Oh of fucking course!" I shouted exasperated and turned around to see who it was. Standing there was an extremely hot Asian girl in pink eye liner, tall and slim, black ringlets, makeup, and jewelry. Completely not my type

"Hey there handsome." She said and drifted towards me and grabbed my hand, "I'm Drew Tanaka, you?"

"Jordan Landvik and I advise you to let go of my hand." I said quietly.

Drew pouted but kept her hand on mine and Nicole said, "Jordan, what has gotten into you? You weren't always like this."

"If you saw Mom die, getting ripped out of an airplane into the swirling wind, then barely surviving a plane crash and seeing dozens of dead bodies, you would be like this too." I turned and looked at her intently. I then turned to Drew and said with all a seething anger, "Now LET GO."

I swiveled my head around when I heard someone clap slowly, "Well, well, Jordan, you seem to be the second person to resist her charmspeak." The person who said that was a scrawny elfish boy with brown eyes and curly black hair, a permanent smile plastered on his face, "You have no idea how long it took for us to drag this lazy bi- I mean girl out of camp to do something for once."

"Us?" Nicole asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, us." Blond haired blue eyed boy appeared at the door, holding the hand of a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, "Woah, nice eyes man." He looked, shocked by my red and grey eyes.

"Yeah, I know, heterochromia iridium."

"Nicole, Jordan," Grandpa said, "Your Grandma and I have reconsidered your dad's advice; you're going to camp."

"But Gramps-" Nicole said, desperate.

"No buts Nicole! We have made a decision and it's final. I don't want something like that to happen to you two, I want you two to be safe."

Within minutes, the six of us, Blondie and his girlfriend, elf guy, Drew, Nicole, and I were on a chariot heading North.

"So who are you guys?" I asked, as Nicole already fell asleep.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter or Zeus." Blondie said

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." His girlfriend said.

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus." The elf guy said.

"I'm Drew, like you know, sweetie, and my mom is obviously Aphrodite." Drew said, smiling at me flirtatiously.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you think you're ugly." I said, arching an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She said, shocked, while the others snickered in the background.

"I mean, if you think you're good looking, why all the make up? Clearly you aren't the looker without all that makeup." I said smirking, _This'll make her leave me alone._

"Well let me tell you sweetie, makeup makes me hotter, hotter than I already was. Even without makeup I can get anyone I want." She said, and twirled around and walked to the other side of the chariot, which was like, two meters away. I looked to the others and arched my eyebrows, causing them to laugh louder.

"Well said," Piper said, "You should take a nap, it'll be a while before we reach camp."

"Speaking of camp, where is it?"

"Long Island, New York."

"Yeah I think I'll take a nap." And I settled into a dream plagued sleep.

"_ZEUS!" I saw Dad storm into a huge elaborate throne room, "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL MY SON AND THEN KILLING JULIA?"_

_A man, supposedly Zeus looked at Dad, "Notus, calm yourself. You yourself know the prophecy, a child of the South will end our reign."_

"_There are so many other deities related to the South, why my children?"_

"_Are you saying he is still alive and you have more?"_

"_I swear, if you touch them…"_

"_I will not touch them for now, but it will cost them. They must prove their loyalty to me in a quest."_

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? How much out of 10? If you want to flame me, sure! But be constructive. If you give feedback, I will improve and the story will get better! Stay tuned! Zebu out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 2. I was recently trying to crack out a chapter for my other fanfic, To run or not to run that's also a PJO one that is an AU. If you have time, please check it out. Please Read and Review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up with a gasp. "ZEUS!" I screamed in rage. I looked around and realized we were descending. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy or something.

"It's nothing, just a dream." I said sheepishly.

"For a demigod, there is nothing that's just a dream." Piper said, gazing into me, trying to see what I was dreaming about.

"Zeus killed Mom. Then Notus made him promise he'll no longer touch any of his children if we go on a quest to prove our loyalty." I said bitterly, looking at Jason to see his expression.

"Jordan, I- I'm sorry…" He said, just like I expected.

"Nah it's alright, you had nothing to do with it. Just because your dad's a colossal asshole, it doesn't make me think differently of you." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Nicole's face paled, "You shouldn't talk about him like this, he can hear you and he'll probably kill us all."

"Not a chance," I smirked, "He wouldn't betray his honor just to rid the world of me, eh, Zeus?"

Needless to say, everyone was excited when they could get off the chariot when we landed. When we got off, I heard the sound of hooves clip clopping and the sound of running foot steps. I looked up and saw a pretty girl with cinnamon hair and almond eyes, but the other thing wasn't a person, it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen, yes even weirder than a cyclops. Standing before us was a man's body fused into the body of a horse. The girl continued to run towards us and I was about to say something to her, she ran past me and grabbed Leo into a hug. I sighed and looked back towards the man-horse thing.

"Wasn't so bad, eh?" The thing said, smiling at Drew.

"It was… Interesting." Drew said. She started to walk away, but stopped and turned around to look at me, "Don't worry sweetie, since you're so cute, I'll forgive you." And she turned away and wandered off, hip swaying. I snorted and gave her the finger, eliciting laughter from the kids that started to gather around us.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Chiron said eyes twinkling, evident that even he disliked Drew.

"I'm Jordan Landvik and this is my sister Nicole." I said, gesturing to my sister.

"Do you have any idea who their godly parent is?" Chiron asked, turning towards Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"It's-" Piper began, cut off from a collective gasp from the other kids, pointing to something above our heads. I looked up and saw a burning piece of wheat floating above our heads.

"Hail, Jordan and Nicole Landvik, children of Notus, god of the South Wind and Summer, bringer of late summer and early autumn storms, destroyer of crops." Chiron said, kneeling down in horse form. The other campers followed suit, though reluctantly. I heard them whisper about children of the South and bane of Olympus.

"Now, could someone please give a tour to our new campers?" Chiron asked, turning to the group of campers.

"I'll give Jordan his tour." Drew said, suddenly appearing, smiling sweetly at me.

"Like you know enough unbiased things about the camp to give a tour." A black haired boy with green eyes, who was holding the hand of a pretty blonde girl with grey stormy eyes, snorted,

"So I suppose you want to give this tour, right?" Chiron asked him.

"Sure."

"I'll give Nicole her tour." The blonde girl said.

The black haired boy gestured for me to follow him while the blonde guided my sister away. I looked at Nicole, sending her a silent message, _What the hell is this all about?_ She merely shrugged and looked at me, _Might as well just go along with 'em._ And she turned around, allowing herself to follow the other girl. I ran to catch up to my tour guide.

"So what's you name?" I asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He replied.

"Thanks for not hating me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Well, the other kids looked scared of me and I heard them whisper child of the South and bane of Olympus.

"Oh, don't mind 'em, they'll see soon enough you pose no threat to Olympus." Or did I?

"Hey, you have different eyes!" Percy said, looking at me surprised.

"Yeah heterochromia iridium. Red from my dad and grey from my mom."

"Hetero what?" He said, looking at me like I was speaking another language.

"Nevermind." I laughed.

The first place Percy brought me to was the living grounds, or cabins.

"So, each god or goddess has their own cabin where their offspring live." He said, gesturing towards the small houses.

"Which one is yours?" I asked.

"Poseidon." He pointed to a long low building made from sea stone, coral, and sea shells, along with a trident. On top of the door was a large bronze number three.

"So which one is Notus's?" I asked excited.

"It's that one." He said, pointing towards one that was made of reddish orange wood and it was shimmering with heat.

"Sweet, is it warm?" I asked excited.

"Well, I guess it is, but no one lives there, you and your sis are the first ones to live there."

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed. I knew gods had multiple offspring with different women and I hoped I could have some half brothers or sisters.

We continued to walk. Percy introduced me to a variety of things ranging from normal to weird. There was a mess hall, lava climbing wall, amphitheater, arts and crafts building where they made statues, a volleyball court, strawberry fields, the Big House where the Chiron and the camp director, Mr. D or Dionysus lived, the stables, forest, and beach. Finally we reached the best part of the tour, the arena and armory.

"So everyone gets a weapon?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes everyone gets one, but it's hard to find the most suitable weapon for someone." Percy said, smiling at my enthusiasm. We walked to the armory and Percy looked at my frame for a while, muttering to himself.

"Anyways, most of our weapons are made of celestial bronze, a metal deadly to monsters but can't touch mortals." He said, grabbing a huge sword from a rack, "Here, try this."

"What mortals attack us?" I said, accepting the sword. The tip instantly fell to the ground nearly impaling my foot. "Holy balls, how heavy is this thing?"

"Oh it's about fifty kilograms," He said, laughing, "Anyways, if mortals attack us, we usually fight them off with our hands since we're more physically powerful. Some of us have unique powers like me, I can control water and breath under water." Percy grabbed a spear from the rack and handed it to me.

"Sweet," I said. I held the spear and tried it out on a nearby straw dummy, "Hmmm, spears aren't my thing." Percy frowned and rummaged deeper into the stash and I saw a flickering blade sitting in the back.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the unusual blade.

"That's a katana." He said continuing rummaging.

"What's it made of?"

"What do you mean what's it made of? Didn't I tell you it's made of-" He stopped when he saw the katana's unusual blade, "Funny, never seen this one here before."

"So what's it made of?"

"Looks like someone tried to make it our of Imperial gold, silver, and celestial bronze. Wanna try it?"

I nodded and he handed me the katana. The second I grabbed the weapon, I felt a thrum of energy in the katana and the air around the blade started to waver, as if it was giving off heat.

"Woah," Percy said surprised, "I've never seen a weapon do that."

I swung the katana a few times but it still didn't feel right. I was about to put it down when voice in my head said, _flip it round._ Obeying it instantly for some weird reason, I held it so that the blade came out from the other side of my hand, in a reverse grip. I lept forward and sliced upward at the dummy, cutting it's body into, not stopping at that, I let my momentum carry me and spun in a full circle, decapitating the dummy as it burst into flames.

"I have never seen someone fight like that." Percy said, looking at me in awe.

"It's fun." I offered, laughing.

"Let's see what it's like in actual combat." Percy smirked.

When we got to the arena, the blonde and Nicole were already there, sparring. The blonde was using a bronze dagger while Nicole was using a longsword also made of bronze.

"Won't they kill each other?" I asked Percy, suddenly dubious about this whole sparring thing.

"Well, I guess… But hey, we have really good healers!" Percy said, grabbing a pen from his pocket.

"Why are you-"I was cut off by Percy uncapping the pen which grew into a full length bronze sword, "Woah, can my sword so that?"

"Sorry, this one's enchanted." He said sheepishly, "Now, I have no idea how to teach you when you use your reverse grip, so you kind of have to learn on your own."

"Eh, I got it." I readied myself, copying the way Percy held his sword.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I confirmed. The second that word came out of my mouth, he attacked, forcing me to resort to dodging and backing away. When Percy lunged forward to jab me, I ducked under his sword and swung my sword around, aiming for his legs. Unfortunately, Percy anticipated it and jumped over me, flipped and landed with his sword at the back of my neck.

"You're dead." Percy said smiling, not unkindly. He extended his hand for me and pulled me up.

"You're good." I said.

"He's the best of the best." The blonde walked up to us smiling.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said pulling her over and kissing her, "Don't worry, you lasted longer than most inexperienced people who fought me. You're pretty darn fast."

"Well, I gotta be fast if I'm holding my sword this way." I smiled, waving my katana around.

"You got decimated." Nicole smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you listening, he's the best of the best."

"No excuses."

"Hey, how about you two spar?" Percy suggested.

We slowly circled each other, waiting for gods know what. Finally, Nicole broke the circling and lunged forward, slashing her sword down in a vicious arc from her right side. I dropped to the ground and scooted left, slipping beneath the blade. I then spun upward quickly, slamming my katana into her sword, knocking it out of her grasp by using her own momentum. I flipped my sword around and held it against her throat.

"_You _got decimated." I smirked.

"Shut up, it's not like we'll be fighting each other in the future." She rolled her eyes. Annabeth gestured Nicole to come to her. Nicole stuck her tongue out at walked to Annabeth, who started to give her some tips.

"You really are fast, Jordan." Percy whistled.

"Thanks, so any tips for me?"

"Well, you can't always rely on your speed to save need to stand in a way so your

body isn't exposed. Since you depend on speed, you shouldn't wear heavy armor, stick with something light. Also, you should wear some protection on your arms since you can't parry well with that grip and you probably don't want a shield. Follow me, Leo'll make you a set of light gauntlets."

We made our way over into the forest. It was quite eerie in this mass of trees. Little sunlight found it's way to the floor of the forest. The occasional rustle of leaves sent shivers running up and down my spine.

"Has anyone ever died here?" I asked a bit fearfully.

"Nah, no one has ever died here." He assured me, "I think."

We arrived at a large limestone wall. When Percy rang the doorbell, I realized there was a door set into the stone. The door swung open silently and in there stood Leo, oil and soot covering his face which had a smile glued on it, like he was having the time of his life.

"I'm having the time of my life here, boys!" He grinned maniacally. Bingo.

"What're you working on?" I asked curiously. Leo stepped back, revealing a huge bronze dragon with some parts exposed, evident that he was still tinkering.

"This, is Festus." Leo proclaimed proudly.

"Festus is happy in Latin." Percy said, looking at me expecting me to congratulate him on his knowledge.

"Yeah, like you knew that without Annabeth telling you." Leo snorted, "Anyways, what up?"

"Oh, Jordan here needs some gauntlets for his arms, light ones though."

"C'mere, Jordan." Leo gestured towards me to come over. He grabbed a tape measure out of his tool belt and extended it along the length of my forearms.

"Okay, give me to dinner and I'll be done."

Dinner was just as wonderful and awesome as Percy described it. Plates among plates of ravishing food. Unfortunately, each cabin was assigned one table so I sat with Nicole. The table next to us belonged to the Boreas cabin, god of the North Wind. Nicole and I sat down at our table and saw an empty goblet and plate each.

I turned to a guy sitting next to me with light blonde hair and blue eyes, "Hey, you know where we can get some food and drinks?"

The boy was about to answer me, but he was cut off by a tall and muscular boy with the same hair but gray eyes, "Zachary, don't answer him, let the little traitor find out himself."

"What the hell is your deal?" I said to him, voice growing louder.

"What's my deal? I'm just trying to help my weakling of a half brother know who to avoid."

"Oh and you're sure you know who people should avoid?" Nicole looked pointedly at him.

The tyrannical boy stood up and sauntered over to Nicole.

"A pity such a pretty girl is a son of Notus." He smiled, stroking her cheek. Nicole slapped his hand away and he smirked, "Whatever, not like you're that great." He walked back to his seat and sat down, motioning for his cabin to continue eating, what an ass! I felt someone nudge me and I looked right. The boy, Zachary, slipped a piece of paper into my lap. _Just look at your plate or goblet and think of something!_ I looked at him in doubt, but he just dipped his head slightly. I thought of hamburgers and strawberry smoothie. Instantly, the things I wished for appeared in front of my eyes

Nicole looked at me, surprised, "How?"

"Just think of what you want to eat or drink." I replied.

Instantly, a heap of dumplings appeared on her plate along with a goblet of tea. Guess my sis was always a sucker for Chinese food. We finished up our meals and Chiron signaled it was time for the campfire. The campers shuffled excitedly to the amphitheatre. When we sat down, we were once again next to the Boreas Cabin. The campfire was like any other campfire; everyone was singing, singing ridiculous songs. The one thing that was different was the fire, it occasionally changes colors. When the songs ended. We were dismissed to our cabins for the night. "Remember, curfew is at eleven." Chiron reminded us. Nicole and I walked back to our cabin settling down inside.

"So, what do you think about this camp?" I asked her.

"Well, it's all a bit shocking. It's all a bit hard to take in."

"You seem fine."

"Well, I have a reputation to keep."

"What reputation?" I snorted, receiving a smack on the head from her.

"Go to sleep, baby brother."

"I'm only one year younger." I pointed out, but nonetheless, settled back and fell asleep.

I hate dreams. There, I said it, but I suspect, I'm not the only demigod who thinks that. I was suspended above the elaborate throne room from my previous dream, Olympus. I saw Zeus standing there, a bubble floating in front of me. The bubble acted as a screen, showing Zeus an airplane that looked strikingly familiar. Then I realized it was the one where I was. He concentrated on the airplane, hitting it with strong winds and lightning. I watched in horror as I saw my mom ripped out of the airplane, her body disappearing into the sky. The plane continued to shake violently. It started to tip downwards. Just as I knew he was going to blow it up, the door to the throne room opened. Zeus waved his hand, snuffing out the bubble.

"Athena! What are you doing here?" Zeus boomed, obviously flustered.

"What is wrong Zeus, you seem nervous. Did you bed another woman behind Hera's back again?" Athena said.

"I would no longer do such a thing!"

"Then what is wrong?" Athena looked at Zeus intently, as if she was trying to read him. Athena's gaze darkened as she came upon a conclusion, "You know it's forbidden to just kill off a demigod like that!"

"He could very well be the end of us!"

"There are so many children of beings related to the South, what makes you think it's Notus's child?"

"I'm just taking precautions, besides, he's not dead yet."

"You can't just kill him like that," She protested, "We need heroes and this ones got potential. If he hates you, which he probably does, he has a damn good reason." With a twirl of her chiton, she stalked out of the throne room. It's nice to know that it seems like only Zeus is a completely dick.

* * *

**A/N:Well that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will have more action! Reyna will make her debut in my story there! How much would you rate it out of 10? Please tell me how to improve in the review, just one review would help me. I'll want to update more if you guys ask for more updates! Not that I won't update if there aren't reviews, it'll make me happier and you'll be happy to! Haha, I don't know why. Stay tuned! Zebu out!**


End file.
